


Leia Would Be Proud

by maybedani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Feminism, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Star Wars References, stiles is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybedani/pseuds/maybedani
Summary: Scott finally agreed to watch Star Wars with Stiles when Episode VII: The Force Awakens was about to come out. To celebrate, they decide to go in costume to the midnight premiere. Scott decides to go as Han Solo… and Stiles dresses up like Leia. Specifically, in a male adaptation of the iconic “slave Leia” costume. Scott gets distracted.





	Leia Would Be Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Just me being a nerd about Skittles being nerds. No excuses. Just fluff and fanboying.

The girls crowding around Stiles are complimenting his Star-Wars-nerdiness and his boldness and confidence, but it's mostly just thinly-veiled flirtation. Like how sexy it is that a guy is “brave enough to wear that," as stated by the blonde who _obviously_ can't keep her eyes away from trying to glimpse his bulge; or how much “attention to detail" went into the construction of it, repeatedly cooed by the girl that keeps touching the neck-chain just for the excuse to brush against Stiles’ chest.

Sure, Stiles totally has the figure for it. Like Leia, he's slender with a subtle athleticism that gives definition to the outfit, with skin that's pale and flawless, with a confidence rooted in not letting other people look down on them for wearing it.

But none of the other people Scott sees ogling Stiles know even the half of it. Like that Stiles ALSO has Leia’s keen mind for tactics, never-give-up dedication, and deep-running loyalty. Scott has already seen proof that Stiles can plan a perfect sneak attack, resist both torture and the lure of the Dark Side, rescue a friend (rescue _himself_ ), ...and come to think of it, there's nothing that Leia does that Scott doesn't think Stiles could also do. (Except maybe shoot a blaster as well as Leia does, though he'll just say it's only from lack of practice.) Still, if there's anyone Scott wants to have on his side while battling on a forest moon, trapped in a floating city, staring down the maw of a desert worm monster… It's Stiles. No question about it.

And if there's anyone Scott would want to see wearing a skimpy slave-Leia costume… Well it isn't Scott's fault that he doesn't know anyone else who would want to dress up for a movie premier. It's still only Stiles he can imagine going all-out like this for Star Wars. Only Stiles, period.

Scott shakes himself out of his little internal monologue when a new figure approaches the group around Stiles. (He can’t ever shut off his protective instincts when it comes to his fragile human pack member, even in such a mundane location as a movie theater.) But the blaster on the newcomer’s hip is clearly a prop, just part of the young woman’s genderbent-Han Solo costume. (Scott doesn’t notice the way his own eyes narrow.) She’s got a swagger to match the smuggler outfit and long brown hair that she flips over her shoulder when she comes to stop with a casually confident lean. It doesn’t even take werewolf senses to hear her, loud and clear: “You look like you could use the services of a smuggler, Princess.” Someone standing near Scott in line makes a low, impressed whistle at the pick-up line.

Stiles laughs, openly and freely, at the joke. Then Scott can see him getting into ‘character,’ leaning onto one leg and twirling the end of his costume’s chain idly. “Who says I have use for a dirty smuggler like you, hmm?” The onlookers are frozen in the moment, captivated by the flirty tension between the two cross-players.

Then Stiles breaks the moment, falling into another laugh. Everyone around him smiles and most join in a little chuckle of their own. When Stiles stands up straight again, he waves a hand at the lady-Han. “Ah, but actually I already have a Han.” And he makes a dramatic sweeping motion that ends with both hands pointing over at Scott. He beckons with one finger once he’s met Scott’s gaze.

Scott nods in return, and before he’s even realized he’s done it, he’s already dodged the barriers holding in the queue, on his way to join the group. Suddenly, holding their spot in line has lost priority against the idea of standing over there with Stiles.

“That’s right,” Scott says when he’s close enough. “Not that Leia needs a man to protect her, but,” and he wraps an arm around Stiles’ shoulders, turning to look in his best friend’s eyes, “you’re kind of stuck with me.” He knows he’s got his lopsided goofy grin on his face, but Stiles is smiling right back and curling his own arm around Scott to match.

Everyone around them laughs, a few clap, and Stiles is bantering with them but Scott isn’t really paying attention to Stiles’ jokes, for once. He’s mainly concerned with the way Stiles is leaning into his side, still. Which isn’t even unusual, they greet each other with these one-armed hugs all the time, used to walk like this down the halls at school all the time, and it feels natural to have Stiles at his side like this. The skimpy costume doesn’t even make a difference to Scott, unlike the way these other people are _only_ paying attention to Stiles because of it. He wants Stiles to have all the compliments and appreciation that he’s warranted, but he wants people to appreciate Stiles for his bravery and intelligence, too. Like Leia, always remembered for looking hot in the “slave” costume and not for wringing Jabba’s neck to free herself and her friends (while still wearing it).

Right about then, a commotion at the front of the queue catches the attention of the people around them. They’re starting to let people into the theater now. Their little knot of cosplay-admirers disperses back to their places in line, and right before he has to apologize to Stiles for losing their spot near the front, the people behind them beckon the boys back. “You look so cute together, we won’t make you go to the back of the line.” Scott and Stiles both thank them genuinely and make their way into the theater, where they settle in to claim some good seats.

The movie is _awesome_. Like they both had hoped. Partway through, Stiles raises the armrest between them and pulls Scott’s arm over his shoulders, whispering, “didn’t bring a jacket.” Which, Scott knows, Stiles mostly wears long sleeves and/or jackets so this is totally unusual for him. His Han outfit doesn’t have a jacket either--even the vest is very thin--so Scott just does his best to share his werewolfy body heat with Stiles.

Before too long, the movie is over, the audience of midnight-release nerds applaud, the lights come up, and the throng moves out of the theater. Everyone is buzzing with debating points of the movie, and Stiles and Scott are no different.

They’re engrossed in the topic of how great it is to have a female protagonist for this trilogy, because of the way the heroines in the original and prequel trilogies tend to get dismissed as ‘love interests.’

“But Leia literally does more to save the galaxy and oppose Darth Vader and lead the Rebel Alliance than Luke! Like he couldn’t even do all that if he tried. Leia is the one with all the skills who keeps them going,” Scott is saying, practically skipping with the energy still thrumming in him from the movie.

“Well I guess I picked a good cosplay then, right?” Stiles teases back, gesturing down at himself. Scott’s eyes follow the gesture, down Stiles’ body and back up to his eyes.

“Well yeah, it totally works for you, but it’s not about the way she looks, you know. It’s about how far she’s willing to go for what she believes in, and to save her friends. _That’s_ why Leia is a good cosplay for you, you know. You’re like that for us.” And that’s about when Scott’s brain catches up to his mouth, and he licks his lips nervously. He’s pretty sure Stiles already knows how important he is to the pack, how much he does for them that no one else could do, and Scott also usually feels like he regularly thanks Stiles for that enough already. “I mean. That’s why I like that Rey is the main hero now, so no one can just call her the ‘token female’ like they do to Leia.”

Stiles doesn’t jump right back in to the conversation with more arguments or quips, and that immediately makes Scott nervous. Stiles looks like he’s thinking. Like, actually thinking something through, _while_ he’s watching Scott with those keenly observing eyes of his. Like maybe Stiles is actually going to call him out on his awkward ogling back there. He’s about to open his mouth to apologize for calling Stiles a lady sidekick, when Stiles finally speaks.

“I guess I would be dishonoring Leia’s heroism if I wore this cosplay and still chickened out,” Stiles murmurs, seemingly half to himself. And then suddenly Stiles’ hands are gripping Scott’s vest and his lips are on Scott’s, too. The alpha blinks in surprise for a second before his lids flutter closed and his own arms come up around Stiles. Once they do, he can feel his best friend relax in his embrace, no longer tense like he was worried Scott would push him away, and a small sigh of relief ghosts between their lips.

Scott is a little blown away by the firmness of Stiles’ kiss, yet the almost contradictory softness of his lips. The way Stiles’ whole body leans into him, and it’s so familiar that it’s comforting rather than weird. Except that the human’s bare skin is cold, just from being in the air conditioned theater so long, and Scott rubs his hands over Stiles’ back in an attempt to warm him.

Scott gives a reassuring little squeeze when he finally breaks the kiss, eyes locked on Stiles’ expression. It takes another moment for Stiles to open his eyes, like he’s mentally preparing himself to have to look at Scott again, but what he sees must satisfy him because he smiles a moment later. Stiles knocks his forehead against Scott’s.

“I think Leia would be proud,” Scott says, his hands not leaving the exposed planes of Stiles’ skin.

“I don’t think Han would object, either,” Stiles quips back.


End file.
